The Hearts Within Them
by SacredArwOfKagome
Summary: This story talks about inuyasha falling in love with a character made by me if you wanna see a picture of it e-mail me. Anyway this character is Raisa and Inuyasha has forgotten Kagome as he promised so now he is falling in love with her...
1. The Fist Day Of School!

The Hearts Within Them  
  
Hi! Uh this is my first fanfic so yeah I want reviews if it's sucky so I can change it okay!!  
  
Codes "Talking" 'Thinking' *flashback/movement*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this school in Hawaii me and my friends braelyn, zayla, jessica, lawren, keely, joan, Chelsea, and nikki formed a group and I am the one that claimed Inuyasha in OUR own group so don't get mad its just in our little group okay. Besides I think Inuyasha is HOT! Lol no offense to Inuyasha haters..and I like kagome better than Kikyo but I think Kikyo is cool though its just that Inuyasha is better off with kagome.no offense to you inu/kik fans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1- The Hearts Within Them  
  
It was one simple day and lawren walked out of her house, still tired, and still half asleep. She was supposed to get ready because Raisa, Inuyasha, Zayla, Sesshoumaru, Braelyn, Seto, and most surprisingly Koga to Lawren. They were all heading to Lawren's house and after to their new school: Seijyu High School Lawren noticed the sun shone lit up on her face and remembered her school uniform. It was pink. representing Seijyu High colors. She went back in rushed to her closet and freshened up, brushed her messy, tangled hair and she noticed her friends were here from the noise they were making outside her window. So she packed her thing dashed to the door and ran outside.  
  
"Hmmm, Lawren there's something unusual with your wardrobe, I mean it's the first day of school shouldn't you wear something over that pink uniform?!?" Braelyn questioned.  
  
"I don't really give a rat's ass!" Lawren replied.  
  
"Well at least I care!" Raisa yelled  
  
"I don't want to walk around in a pink old piece of crud on me! I would rather wear this long black coat than that!" She added.  
  
Well let's go! We've gotta find our classes! It's gonna be Fun! Fun! Fun!!! Gosh I feel perky today! Hee hee!" Lawren said.  
  
"I see you've managed to cover yourself with your ways, eh, Braelyn?" asked Seto.  
  
"Hmm.oh yeah. I don't wanna walk around in this pink skirt with this pink tie together with this white shirt..for the rest of 9th GRADE!! What are you nuts? Braelyn said.  
  
Well, it's not as bad as wearing pink pants." Seto said.  
  
"You've got a point! Heh!" Braelyn answered.  
  
"Hey, you guys were here!!!" shouted Zayla.  
  
"I've never seen a school sooo big!" Said Sesshoumaru in a daze.  
  
"Anyway, we need our schedules!" Raisa added.  
  
"You never know you might be in Class B-1 or Class B-2!" Inuyasha explained.  
  
Zayla was getting freaked out o, but actually quite enjoying the fact that Sesshoumaru was following her all around.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Zayla questioned.  
  
"I just wanna, what are you gonna do about it?" He asked.  
  
"Want me to show ya!?!" Zayla said.  
  
"Oh.never mind your not much of a challenge." He said  
  
"So, wanna get our schedules, Inuyasha?" Raisa asked.  
  
"Sure.to get away from these lovebirds! Heh!" Inuyasha said.  
  
You're next after I finish him!" Zayla said as she tried and tried to chase Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So..." Raisa said.  
  
Uh.schedules are over here." Inuyasha said.  
  
So they both picked up their schedules and left together, but somehow couldn't find the others. So they sat down.  
  
"Hmmm. So who do you have??" Raisa questioned.  
  
"Mr. Fujitani and Mrs. Shitemiya" He replied.  
  
"Same we're both in Class B-1" Raisa said.  
  
" RRrring.."  
  
"Well we better get to class!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Raisa's hand and pulled her up from where they sat. 


	2. Inuyasha's Affectionate Conversation

The hearts within them:  
  
~ ^ ~ Inuyasha's affectionate conversation ~ ^ ~ Disclaimer: same old same old blah blah blah I don't own Inuyasha or anybody in Inuyasha!!!  
  
"Hello class! I'm Mr.Fujitani. I will be teaching you Math. Today we'll just begin with socializing getting to know each other, but tomorrow the real work begins.. You get to sit anywhere unless you lose the privilege."  
  
Everyone was socializing after they took their seats. A new guy Tori came up and sat by Raisa and Inuyasha took a seat before Ayumi could separate Raisa from Inuyasha. Ayumi liked Inuyasha since last year a Tomoya middle. Ayumi loved him, but he hated her.  
  
Raisa greeted the new kid, Tori.  
  
They we're in a conversation about the school and where he had moved from (Kyoto).  
  
Then she asked him to come sit by them at lunch by them she meant her friends. She also told him to watch out for Lawren because she likes everybody and she thinks they are hot. Then the bell rang  
  
Rrrrring  
  
Inuyasha met Raisa outside the class and he asked her to meet him by the Sakura tree by the entrance gate because of an important thing he had to say to her. And then he dashed out of the building before she could say a word.  
  
'Huh? Okay well I guess I have to. She thought.'  
  
Then she started walking down to the Sakura tree and saw him sitting there.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha what did you have to say to me?" Raisa asked.  
  
" Uh.I wanted to tell you that I love you and I've liked you, but you've never noticed that."  
  
"Wha?" She said. "I thought you liked Kikyo and Kagome?" She added.  
  
"They are dead." Inuyasha said. " I can't love someone if they are dead. Who knows it could be a plot to kill me for their angst against me."  
  
"But somewhere out their they could be wandering looking for you their souls are free remember. They can walk the earth until they know that you have died. They have angst against you and they seek revenge." She said.  
  
" But I love you. I always will. I have longed for you for so long. My destiny is to be with you. I need you because I love you so much more than my life and anything out there in this crazy world. Inuyasha said." I can't imagine life without you. I can always sense you when you not there. Your presence is everywhere around me and I smell you scent everywhere." he added.  
  
" I like you too, but..." She said.  
  
"Shhh" he cooed her.  
  
" No need to talk Raisa just tell me how you feel about answering this.." He said putting his face closer to her.  
  
They were so close. They're eyes met, they we're face to face. And finally, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
~^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Tee hee stopped it right at the same time well tell me who you want to be as a teacher for the p.e. Class I'm making up for and what sport any person in Inuyasha that looks good enough to be the teachers like lady Kaede or something and what sport out of: Soccer, basketball, and volleyball? REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
